I Said No!
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: During a bodyguard mission Sakura happens to overhear a...suggestive conversation between Naruto and Sasuke, which leads to very interesting thoughts. SasuNaru


Hello everyone. Like any other SasuNaru fangirl you know I have to have one of those very perverted stories in which there is miscommunication of what is actually going on for something very _desired_ between our two favorite ninjas. But since everyone does this, I felt there needed a new twist in it. So now everyone turn on your Jiraiya minds and get ready for a story!

* * *

**I Said No!**

Sakura sighed sadly. It seemed like these missions were getting even more quiet in the past few months. And it had nothing to do with the ninjas they had to fight because quite frankly they had been getting nothing but B and C-ranked missions lately. What was odd, was how after about 5 months since they had found Sasuke, he never talked at all. Then it seemed like one day all of that change. He actually didn't say no_, flat out_ when she asked him to do things with her. He now said he was busy and so she only deduced that something had happened with him. And it had to do with Naruto as well.

Being the smartest kunoichi in the academy, she knew a lot more than was said out loud. And she **knew** it had to do with Naruto, because after that day they rarely argued anymore. And if they did, it seemed as if their insults didn't have the animosity like they use to. So here she was on a mission in a nearby village guarding this fat and greasy pig called a feudal lord and yet sitting inside her room waiting impatiently for her turn to keep watch. At least then she could stop being bored.

_'Arrg! I can't wait until this mission is over! I'm gonna go take over Kakashi's watch early! This is too boring!'_ Inner Sakura screamed. Wasting no more time she stood up and marched out of her room. On her way, she passed by the room in which Sasuke and Naruto were staying in until it was their turn to watch. She stopped when she heard Naruto yelling about something to Sasuke. Letting curiosity get the better of her she hung around to see what they were arguing about this time.

"Teme! I said **no**! Leave me alone!"

"Dobe stop being a baby"

"You try getting that...**thing** stuck in you!"

"You're overreacting" she heard Sasuke point out dully. Sakura leaned closer to the door listening more intently, all the while her face was getting redder by the minute.

"No I'm not! Don't even think about sticking that in me!"

"It won't even hurt after the first prick, I promise"

"You liar! I already know you're gonna keep sticking that in and pulling it out! How is that not gonna hurt?"

"You'll only feel it for the first few minutes. Then you'll get use to it. Just let me hurry and do this before someone sees" he said slowly. She could tell by his tone he was probably gritting his teeth at the same time. Then a long whimper was issued before there was a short silence.

"OW! You're not suppose to do it that hard! Oh god! I'm bleeding now!" she heard Naruto shriek. By now she was ready to pass out after hearing what was going in behind that door.

"Quit your whining. It's alright if that happens besides, it not even a lot of blood. It'll stop in a minute"

"Teme you're not suppose to bleed** that **much! I don't think you're doing this right. Maybe we should just ask Kakashi to help you out"

"I don't need help. I know what I'm doing. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Just admit it! You have absolutely no idea what you're doing. **OW!** You did that on purpose!"

"Shut up and maybe you wouldn't distract me so much"

"You're so mean to me! I bet you're doing this just to get back at me"

"I need the practice. What if one day I'll need to do this for someone else?"

"I'll warn them not to let you! You suck at it! Too bad your Sharingan couldn't copy the **right **way to do this!" he shot back.

"Oh...my...god..." she shrieked right before passing out on to the ground. Both boys halted their bickering as they heard the scream from outside. They opened the door cautiously only to see an unconscious Sakura on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked confused.

"Does it look like I care? You need to get that stitched quickly. We'll worry about her later."

"I don't want to"

"Come one...I'll make it worth your while..." He said trailing off. As suspected Naruto took the bait.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You can be the seme tonight" he said

"Really? Fine! Let's finish this so we can get started! I can take a little pain if it mean I get to pound you in to the mattress tonight!" he said excitedly. Sasuke instantly regretted ever saying it. And outside, poor Sakura was finally recovering from her shock long enough to hear Naruto yelling again.

"Sasuke! Hurry up and stick that thing back in me! I'm waiting!"

"Alright dobe. I'm coming." he said in annoyance. After that Sakura looked mortified and ran screaming something along the lines of how her teammates had no sense of discretion.

* * *

There. I've done it. I've made one of the ever popular stories only people with dirty minds will get. And if there are some of you with the minds of my friends when they read this, you'll probably understand it after you've reread it 5 hours later. But I bet you didn't see that seme thing coming. I thought this would be my way of maing it my own. Now it's time for you to go and push the nice purple button at the bottom of your screen and write your fellow SasuNaru fangirl a review. 


End file.
